


Jour 1 - Vulnérabilité

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (French) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Canon Universe, Injury, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Premier jour de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Jour 1: Vulnérabilité (et/ou travail d'équipe)





	Jour 1 - Vulnérabilité

**Author's Note:**

> Premier jour de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)  
> Jour 1: Vulnérabilité (et/ou travail d'équipe)

Zoro se laissa glisser contre le mur, incapable de supporter son propre poids plus longtemps. Il avait été pris par surprise dans cette ruelle. C'était une petite ville à l'apparence tranquille et il avait baissé sa garde. Il était parti boire au bar, et il avait passé une bonne soirée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rentrer au Sunny et qu'il se perde dans les rues sombres et inconnues.

L'attaque était venue de sa gauche, et son champ de vision restreint de ce côté l'avait empêché de la déceler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le poignard s'était enfoncé dans son flanc, coupant sa respiration. Il avait réussi à se défendre et à les mettre en fuite, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était bien trop vulnérable à son goût, luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ombre. Si ces crapules décidaient de revenir en nombre, son compte était bon.

Tête baissée, il fixait le sol sans vraiment le voir, tentant de respirer aussi régulièrement que possible. Il essayait de rester éveiller, mais il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. S'il n'était pas trouvé à temps, il allait certainement se vider de son sang. Drôle de fin pour un guerrier comme lui. Il se demanda si le monde l'apprendrait. Il pensa à ses _nakamas_ , qui le chercheraient au matin, pressés de lever l'ancre. Il espérait qu'ils ne souffriraient pas trop d'être arrivés trop tard.

Sa vision se brouillait. Il n'entendait plus les bruits autour de lui, hormis sa respiration chaotique. Il n'avait plus la force de faire pression sur sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Il mit longtemps à remarquer que quelque chose avait bougé devant lui. Il plissa les yeux et vit une paire de chaussures noires parfaitement cirées. Avec difficulté, il leva la tête, ses yeux remontant le long d'un corps élancé, habillé d'un costume impeccable. Son regard termina sa course sur une tête blonde et une cigarette fumante.

Sanji le fixait. Il paraissait surpris. Il sembla même à Zoro qu'il était inquiet, mais c'était peut-être le manque de sang qui parlait.

Sans un mot, Sanji se baissa et l'empoigna, l'aidant à se relever. Il passa le bras de Zoro autour de ses épaules et son propre bras autour de sa taille, évitant de faire pression sur la blessure.

Le reste resta vague dans l'esprit de Zoro. Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie et l'incident fut clos.


End file.
